Something Old, Something New
by PewDiePie-APH-Fan
Summary: FrUK. Human AU. Based off an RP I did on Omegle. Rated T for swearing and some themes. When Francis shows up at Arthur's house in the middle of the night looking like he hadn't slept in a week, what will Arthur do to help? A few plot twists leave Arthur the one needing comfort, so Francis switches rolls. With Alfred in the way, now how is Francis going to win Arthur's heart?
1. Confessions

Francis frowned, knocking loudly on the man's door for what felt like the one hundredth time. He bit his lip nervously, hoping against hope that he was home. He leaned against the outside railing, sighing. Francis needed to talk to him. Soon. Yes, it was pretty late but he knew Arthur wouldn't mind. Too much.

Arthur started awake, the book he had been previously reading slipping off his nose. What the bloody... He sighed and stood, going to the door. He peeked out, groaned, and then opened the door. "What?"

Francis smiled gently at Arthur, though pain still shone in his eyes. His smile disappeared. He didn't look like himself, his hair messy and his clothes rumpled. "Bonjour, Arthur." He greeted, his voice lacking the usual 'Francis tone'.

Arthur yawned again, looking the man over. "Christ, Francis, you look like hell. Come in, then." He waved him inside, holding the door open.

Francis gratefully did so, stepping into Arthur's familiar home. He slumped against the wall beside the door tiredly. He didn't feel well.

"I'll go make us some tea..." Arthur offered.

Francis grabbed Arthur's sleeve. "Please... Don't leave." He knew it was childish, seeing as Arthur would just be in the other room but somehow having Arthur near made him feel a million times better. He didn't want to lose the feeling.

Arthur stared at the man for a few long moments, then sighed through his nose and stooped down. He reached around his back and under his knees, scooped him up and stood, then sat on the couch with him in his lap.

Francis didn't process the fact that he was picked up until Arthur sat down with him. Arthur picked him up? Why would he...

"Alright, what's gotten into you?" Arthur asked, stabbing into Francis' train of thoughts.

"Nothing's gotten into me." He argued, smiling again. He contemplated leaning against Arthur's chest, in the end deciding to do so. He leaned over gently, placing his head on Arthur's shoulder, his left side pressed up against Arthur's chest. He felt so... Safe there.

Arthur laid a hand on Francis' hip, and used the other to play with his hair. He always did enjoy touching Francis' hair. On the rare occasions he got to, anyways. "Come now. You don't look like you, you don't sound like you, and your smiles are dreadfully depressing. I want my Francis smiles back. So what is it? Out with it, then!"

Francis sighed. Time to get everything off his chest. "W-well... I did something terrible today..." He started, his voice slightly shaky. He wanted to tell Arthur straight out what was wrong but he just couldn't do it. He didn't have the words, nor the heart to do that.

Arthur's hand stilled. "Oh... Alright," he murmured, a little worried now. What could he possibly had done to make him so...upset? He shifted, pulling the Frenchman closer. Only then did Arthur continue stroking Francis' hair.

"I tried to... Take my own life..." Francis whispered the last part, making it barely audible. He took a shaky breath, willing himself not to start crying. He couldn't cry now, not in front of Arthur. His pride wouldn't allow it. Plus, he has already cried enough when he was alone.

Arthur looked at him, eyes wide with horror. "N-no," he gasped, shaking his head. He clutched Francis' shoulders. "No! No, don't you ever do that again! Don't you ever leave me! Do you hear me?! Never!" He hugged the Frenchman to his chest. "Don't you ever take that away from me."

Francis buried his face in Arthur's shirt, grabbing the fabric tightly, yet still gently, in his fists. Arthur's reaction threw him over the edge, tears starting to overflow his eyes. "Je suis desolé, Arthur. Trés desolé..." He apologized into Arthur's shirt.

Arthur started rocking him gently, back and forth. "Why?" he asked, his voice cracking. A few tears slipped down his cheeks. "Why would you, of all people...? I thought you were happy."

Francis looked up at Arthur and shook his head. Though it may have seemed he was happy, he wasn't. "Antonio and Gilbert they...started hanging out with other people... Calling me rapist, whore and slut... My parents can't stand me after I told them I was bisexual... No one else cares except for you, Arthur. You are the reason I'm not dead right now." He admitted.

"I'll kill them," Arthur snarled. "They're your friends, how dare they? How dare they say that about you?! Your parents... Well, I can't do much about them. They're just going to have to deal with it."

"Non it's okay Arthur. They aren't even my friends anymore. Don't kill them..." Though Francis knew Arthur was exaggerating, he just didn't want him to do anything to the other two. If they ever found out he tried to commit suicide...

"They should at least know. They have a right to, don't they? I mean, I know they're not a big part of your life anymore, but maybe it would help..."

"No." Francis replied bluntly. "No one knows of this but you and I, Oui?" He didn't want this going public. He knew Gilbert and Antonio. They would tell everyone about this and his social life would be done. Over. Kaput.

"Don't they worry even a little about you?" Arthur asked, horrified anew. "Please tell me they care at least a little!"

Francis shook his head. "They... Did things to me I would rather not speak of..." He admitted; something he's never told anyone. He never really was friends with the two except for when they first met.

"Did things to you?" Arthur asked, paying no heed to the previously mentioned fact that Francis didn't want to talk about it.

"They... They... ils peuvent ou peuvent ne pas être... m'a violée..." He muttered in French, half hoping that Arthur could speak French and comfort him.

Arthur mentally panicked. _How DARE they do that. That not legal. Oh my god, what the fuck do I say? Francis..._ "Francis..." Arthur murmured, his gut telling him to do something.

And so he did something.

The first thing his instincts told him to do.

Arthur leaned down, and kissed Francis.

**AN.**

**Fixed the formatting problems. **

**Translations:**

**Je suis desole: I'm sorry (Litterally I am sorry)**

** ils peuvent ou peuvent ne pas être... m'a violée: They may or may not have... Raped me.**

**I think that's it for this chappie xD**

**See ya!**

**PDP-APH-Fan~**


	2. Roadblocks

Francis' eyes snapped wide open, barely registering the lips on his before they were pulled away. Francis looked over to Arthur, seeing his cheeks to be burning a deep scarlet colour. _God. Arthur was so cute. Getting off topic._

Arthur couldn't meet Francis' gaze. Not after what he so foolishly did. He didn't care what Francis thought at this point, though at least he didn't look so depressed.

And it was true. Francis practically forgot all his troubles, focused only on what had happened mere seconds before. Francis leaned against Arthur's chest, seeing as he was still on his lap. He moved over so he was sitting on the couch, tough he kept his head where it was. He closed his eyes, a sudden wave of exhaustion washing over him. Arthur stroked Francis' hair again, noting the change in his demeanor. He could tell Francis was tired. You could see it in his eyes and in his body language. Arthur sighed, wondering when he got so good at reading Francis. The Frenchmen was like a book to him, all the words sitting there, ready to be deciphered. Arthur leaned his head onto Francis', breathing in the smell that could only be described as 'Francis.'

Francis smiled gently at Arthur, though he knew he couldn't see it. His smiled evolved into more of a smirk, as he moved his head up so he could look into the Brit's eyes.

Arthur gave Francis a confused look. "What?"

Francis shook his head. "N-nothing..." He muttered, looking back down and returning to his original position.

Arthur grabbed Francis' chin, tilting it up so he was looking at him again. "Please?" He asked, his tone of voice softer than usual. He even wore a small smile for extra points.

Francis sighed. "Arthur... Je taime..." He muttered. It was true. He really did.

"W-what?" Arthur gasped.

"Mais Oui. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, and the reason I live all the way until I go to sleep. I thought about you before attempting to... You know... And that's why I didn't go through with it. Arthur Kirkland, you are my life and my soul."

Arthur gazed at Francis, unsure what to say. Francis just gave an entire speech about how much he loved him and he had no idea how to reply. "Francis I-" He stopped, unable to talk anymore. What the bloody- Oh. That's why. Francis had kissed him.

Francis had, indeed. He kissed him passionately, as if all the unspoken emotions could get transmitted through the kiss. He smiled into the kiss, feeling Arthur's nervousness. Arthur blushed again, moving his hands to Francis' chest and pushing violently.

"G-get the bloody hell off of me, Frog..." The Brit growled. Francis fell backwards, panting lightly from the shock and lack of oxygen. He noted how furious Arthur looked and it broke his heart. He reached out to stroke Arthur's cheek apologetically bit Arthur slapped it away when it got anywhere near him.

"Arthur, Cher-" Francis started before Arthur placed his hand over the Frenchman's mouth.

"Just shut the fuck up for once..." He spat, taking his hand back and crossing his arms. He looked the other direction, fixing his eyes on a small clock across the room. He was avoiding Francis' gaze. Francis sulked. _Why did I just HAVE to mess everything up?_ He felt the exhaustion catch back up to him and he lay down on the couch, deciding to use Arthur's lap as a pillow. Hopefully he wasn't TOO mad...

Arthur blushed deeply. Francis' head was so close to... Oh god. He moved back as much as he could, squeezing himself into the back of the couch. Hopefully Francis would get the message... Even if he was a bloody idiot. Francis noticed and moved closer towards Arthur's knees, though a smirk was on his face. He loved seeing Arthur flustered like that.

But then it hit him.

Like a metaphorical truck hitting a metaphorical old lady.

Arthur didn't return his feelings. He had only kissed him to make him feel better, not because he loved him. When he had cut Arthur off those few moments ago, he had most likely been trying to say 'Francis I... Don't like you that way.' or something of the sort. He felt ashamed, embarrassed and hopeless all at the same time. A single tear leaked out of his eyes and it he was relieved he wasn't facing Arthur.

Arthur placed a hand in Francis' hair, running it through a couple of times before giving up. There were an unnatural amount of knots there. Arthur decided that stroking it was good enough. He could tell that something had happened and it was only natural to comfort his... Friend. If he could call him that. He smiled gingerly. _Friends really sounded... Pretty good, actually._

Francis sighed, standing up from the couch. "I'll be in the guest room if you need me. I'm going to sleep..." Francis mumbled, no life in his voice.

Arthur's faint smile grew fainter, as in, it disappeared completely. The normal frown grew in it's place as he got up to go follow Francis. He wasn't acting normally at all. Had... He done something?

Francis made his way effortlessly to the guest room, having been to Arthur's house enough times to know the place perfectly. He collapsed onto the bed, hearing Arthur enter behind him. He tried to pay him no heed, though it was kind of hard when it was Arthur.

"Francis I-" He cut himself off. No. Talking would just embarrass himself more.\

"Arthur, please. Just... Go..." Francis replied rather indignantly. He didn't mean it it just... Came out that way.

Arthur scoffed. "You will not talk to me that way in my own house, Frog."

"Just go. S'il voul plaît," He pleaded, his voice shaky. Francis didn't want things to get any worse than they already were.

Arthur nodded, walking out of the room and into his own without muttering a single word. Francis needed his space, and Arthur respected that. The British man sighed, looking up to the ceiling as if it had the answers to his problems. He shook his head.

_Stupid._

_Stupid. _

_Stupid!_

_Francis was suffering already, why did you have to go and make it a thousand times worse. Francis said it himself. I was the one keeping him alive, and now that I rejected him, he has nothing. _

_Please, be strong Francis. Don't die. Be strong._

And with that, Arthur fell asleep.

**...**

The next morning, Francis woke up to the sound of shouting and swearing coming from downstairs. Francis frowned. What could be making Arthur so angry? Despite his tiredness, he dragged himself out of bed. He drowsily staggered downstairs, finding Arthur sitting on the couch with his knees to his chest and his head buried. The Frenchman heard broken sobs coming from the sullen figure before him and he took a seat beside him. "What is it, Cher?" Francis asked sympathetically.

"I'm not your 'Cher' Francis. Shut the bloody fuck UP!" Arthur snapped, tears still freely flowing down his cheeks.

Francis sighed. "Please, Arthur. Pourquoi pleure-tu?" He softly inquired. He was worried for Arthur, Not much could make him this way.

"A- Alfred..."

"What about him, Cher?" Francis placed a reassuring hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"H-he asked me... To the m-movies..." Arthur whispered.

"Q-qoi?" _It's not what I think it is, is it?_

Arthur nodded as if having read Francis' mind. "As his _date._"

**AN.**

**OHEMGEE ERMAHGERD seriously, how about chapter 2! This is my first multi chapter fic so it's kind of different for me. It's sometimes hard to figure out if you should keep going or if you should end a chapter there. As you can see, I'm the ****kind who leaves off on a... shall I say, Cliffhanger. 'TS THE WAY I ROLL BIATCH! DEAL WIF IT! I kidd. But seriously.**

**Translations. Feel free to correct me If any are wrong, seeing as there are from MEMORY.**

**Cher: Dear (Male)**

**Mais oui: Of course**

**Je taime: I love you**

**S'il voul plaît: Please**

**Pourquoi pleure-tu?: Why are you crying?**

**Qoi: What?**

**By the way: I am not updating until I get at least 3 reviews. OHEMMGEE that's gonna be so hard for you guys xD So, if you want it updated REVIEW! Oh, and I fixed the formatting errors! WE HAS PARAGRAPHES AGAIN!** **That is all.** **Good day.** **PDP-APH-Fan~**


	3. Anger

Francis shook his head. No! This can't be happening! He looked over at Arthur, his eyes shining with hope.

"Please... Say you're lying...?" He begged the green-eyed Briton. Francis pulled Arthur's head onto his shoulder, rubbing up and down his back soothingly. He muttered sweet nothings in French, his own attempt at calming Arthur, and himself, down.

Arthur buried his head into the crook of Francis' neck, cursing himself for being so soft with these types of things. His shoulders shook with gasps as tears continued to soak into the Frenchman's skin, though at this moment, neither of them cared enough to pull away from the other.

Arthur finally pulled away, his eyes red and puffy and his cheeks dusted with a faint pink. Overall, he looked terrible. Francis wiped his cheeks gently with the palm of his hand, removing the tear stains.

"Cher... Tell me what happened?" Francis suggested, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Arthur nodded, sitting himself into Francis' lap and leaning back against his chest. "W-well... He called me, I answered. He says: 'Yo Artie wanna go to the movies?' or something like that and I say: 'No and don't waste your breath on me anymore. I'm not interested.' and he said... He..." Arthur's voice trailed off, him being unable to speak anymore.

Francis wrapped his arms comfortingly around Arthur, frowning slightly. "It's okay, Cher. Please tell me..." Francis murmured.

"Well..." He sits back up, looking into Francis' eyes. "H-he said: 'Why won't you?' and I s-said: 'Because I hate you...' And he s-said... He said: 'Well you j-just lost your only chance of h-happiness because... Because no one will ever love you.' Arthur choked the last part out, burying his face into Francis' chest again.

Francis stroked Arthur's hair soothingly. "Shh... Shh... Cher, calm down. Calm down, Arthur..." He whispered, holding him close. Francis' own head was spinning with questions, though none of them had any known answers yet. He pulled Arthur off his chest, wiping his face.

Francis' thumbs rubbed over Arthur's cheeks gently, making sure to remove all the tears. He leaned down, placing his forehead against Arthur's. "Cher..."

"Don't you 'Cher' me!" Arthur screamed, pushing the Frenchman away from him. Arthur removed himself from Francis' lap, running a hand through his already messy hair; only making it worse.

"Ugh! Is there anyone out there who's not an annoying piece of-"

"Arthur! Calm. Down." Francis interrupted, placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur squirmed, attempting to get away. "Let me go, you stupid frog faced son of a-"

"Arthur."

"I said-"

"ARTHUR."

Arthur squeaked.

"Merci. Now, Arthur-" Francis was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. He sighed, checking the callers ID before passing it to Arthur. "It's Alfred..."

Arthur shook his head, passing it back to Francis. "I...can't."

Francis sighed. "Oui, okay." He answered the call. He wasn't even able to say anything before a frantic American accent was heard over the phone.

"Dude! Thank you soooo so so so much for answering I thought you would never answer and I was worried you hated me and I'm sorry but I want you to know that I realize you hate me but I don't blame you because I was being a big asshole and stuff and I know why you hate me but I don't want you to hate me..." Alfred took a large breath and attempted to say more before Francis interrupted.

"Alfred, it's moi, Francis, in case you couldn't tell from my... Beautiful voice. Now, do you have any idea how much you hurt Arthur?"

"... No." Alfred replied After a moment of silence.

"Well you hurt him... Quite a bit, actually."

"I know, but can you, like, tell him I'm really sorry and stuff?" Alfred asked.

"Non! This isn't something that can be fixed from just an I'm sorry!'" By this time, Arthur had already locked himself in his room.

You could hear distressed moaning coming from the other line. "But I really, truly am sorry. Like, seriously."

Francis sighed. "Alfred-"

"No. I'm being serous."

"So what do you want me to do?!"

"I don't know, okay?! You're the master of love, so please. Just do something!" Francis could hear sobbing come from the other line and immediately felt bad.

"Ah... Well... Why did you ask him out in the first place?" The Frenchman first asked.

"Well it's OBVIOUS! I like him. _Like _like him." Alfred replied with a roll of his eyes, though Francis couldn't see it. "And you call _me _the stupid one." He muttered after.

Francis shook his head. NO NO NO NO NO! "Alfred... Are you SURE about that...?" Francis inquired hopefully. Maybe, just maybe, it was all a joke, A cruel, terrible joke that fate had decided to play. Yes, that was it. It HAD to be. There's no way in hell this could be true. No. Francis refused to believe it. Complete, utter, bullsh-

"Does it SOUND like I'm not?!"

"Well..."

"DOES IT?!"

"N-non..."

"Good. Because I'm being so serious right now, it hurts. True story."

Francis just shook his head dejectedly. Now it was all clear. Everything. Arthur and him never had a chance, because he was meant to be with Alfred. Simple as that. "Listen, Alfred... I... I'll call you back... Later... Okay?" He whispered out. He felt like shit. Even more so then when he tried to take his own life. Now, he knew he didn't even have a chance with the love of his life.

He felt like an idiot.

And with that, he hung up.

**AN**

**LATE UPDATE IS LATE. GAIIIIIS IM LEIK SO SOWWIE I HAZNT UPDATEEEEDDDD. Life got crazy. Real crazy. I might not update again for a bit, but I'll try :3 Oh, and short chapter is short. Better than nothing though, Da? ^J^**

**~PDP-APH-FAN **

**AKA**

**EMRPAK**


End file.
